


"We need to talk."

by WrongDecision



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian get's wrecked, Don't mess with Cassandra, Gen, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongDecision/pseuds/WrongDecision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is being especially bratty and Cassandra decides to put an end to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class to the prompt "I think we need to talk." It's nothing special, but I thought I might as well start uploading stuff here.

Titus was missing.  
Nobody had left the doors often and not one of them had seen the dog escape. It wasn't anyones fault. But in Damian's eyes? Everybody's.  
Damian had been more exhausting than normally. He had bothered Stephanie and Tim the whole afternoon and nearly made Barbara cry, who currently had to deal with her father's death. He didn't listen to Bruce nor Dick, when they tried to get him to apologize and stop acting like that, and they all pretty much had had it.  
The only one that kept quiet and ignored all of Damian's attempts to annoy or talk to her, had been Cassandra, who now stood up and walked towards him.   
Everything went silent as both of them stared at each other, Cassandra towering over the boy, who stayed where he was while most people would have taken a run for it.  
She spoke up, slowly and carefully choosing her words, but intimidating nevertheless.  
"I think we need to talk."  
Without waiting for his response, she grabbed his arm and mercilessly pulled the protesting and hissing ten year old to her room.  
The waited.  
Five minutes.  
Ten minutes.  
Alfred made them coffee and tea and light conversation started, but nobody left the room.  
Bruce looked at the clock and noted concerned that it had been a full twenty minutes since they had disappeared.   
The joke Dick had just made ended in awkward laughter and then, seven minutes after that, they came back.  
Damian's eyes were wide and he looked shaken and on the edge of tears, or as if he had just cried. They couldn't quite tell. If anybody would've asked him, he would have just denied crying at all.  
Cassandra's face was relaxed, her expression almost neutral, besides a hint of expectation.  
The silence was back and remained.  
Until...  
"I'm sorry." Damian turned his head away but it was directed at them all and they knew it.  
Dick almost choked on his drink.

No one ever got to know what happened. Neither Damian nor Cassandra would talk and most of the time she just needed to smile at him and he would leave her alone. Actually avoided her for months after that.  
The family members made up their own theories and Cassandra let them, amused by the weird stories they came up with, but nothing ever came even close to what actually happened.


End file.
